1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of panel assembly structures and to procedures for operatively joining a panel into such an assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of improved panel assembling methods, and to the resulting panel assembly structures, which may be used in producing a wide variety of decorative and structural assemblies: such as wall and ceiling structures for mobile homes and other residences, as well as offices or other buildings; decorative and structural panels for use in furniture, trailers and boats; and other structures in which it is desired to join together two or more panels directly with each other, or with an intermediate connecting member, without requiring separate fastening means, such as screws, bolts, welds or the like.
Still more particularly, in alternate embodiments of this invention, the same relates to a panel assembly structure defined by two or more panel members, such as preformed sheet metal or plastic panels, which are rigidly and securely interconnected with each other or with an intermediate connecting member, such as an extrusion of pre-formed metal or plastic, such interconnection being effected in hook and snap lock fashion in a rapid procedure without requiring separate fastening means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel assembly structures, and procedures for assembling panels into such an assembly, have been generally known in the art heretofore. However, so far as is known, the particular panel assembly structures and assembling procedures disclosed herein have not been utilized or known heretofore. Nor, so far as is known, have two or more panel members been integrally joined with each other without requiring separate fastening means in the particular manner and utilizing the particular features disclosed herein.
Furthermore, so far as is known, the novel manner in which pre-formed panel members of the type herein described, which are rigidly and securely interconnected with other into an assembly structure without requiring permanent deformation of the panels to effect such interconnection, has been unknown heretofore.
Characteristic of prior known structural and decorative panel assemblies by means of which sheet metal or like panels are integrally connected with each other or with a supporting or connecting member, are the patents to:
Gemunden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 380,199, Mar. 27, 1888 PA1 Peremi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,232, Dec. 11, 1934 PA1 Long U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,414, July 4, 1939 PA1 Bancroft U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,735, Jan. 8, 1957 PA1 Wredenfors U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,093, Sept. 19, 1961 PA1 Jewell U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,192, Apr. 3, 1962 PA1 DeRidder U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,461, Sept. 25, 1962 PA1 Abolins U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,001, Sept. 7, 1965 PA1 LaBarge U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,077, Dec. 6, 1966 PA1 Longville et al. French Pat. No. 524,344, Nov. 17, 1953
While the above identified patents disclose various procedures for assembling panel members, or for connecting deformable panel members to a supporting structure, the improved features of the present panel assembly structure and assembling method are neither disclosed nor suggested therein; none of such patents discloses pre-formed panels which are rapidly and effectively interconnected directly with another panel or with an intermediate connecting member without requiring permanent deformation or distortion of the panel members or the utilization of separate fasteners to effect assembling thereof. That is, the prior art does not show or suggest an assembly procedure in which a pre-formed panel may be rapidly hooked in an assembled position and snapped locked in place in the manner disclosed herein. Nor does the prior art disclose wall or roof or ceiling structures of the type disclosed herein.